


The Middle Child

by Lost_Thinker



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, draft, random thoughts, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Thinker/pseuds/Lost_Thinker
Summary: Tim returns home after his long journey abroad and has to deal with some unfinished business.





	The Middle Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick draft scene! It may or not be continued later :)

“Since when did I keep so many things in here?” Tim thought as he tried to make some room for his not so small suitcase.

It had been less than two hours since he returned to Gotham from his also not so brief absence, and he was already dealing with the fact that he had nowhere to live.

Sure, the Manor would always welcome him, and if it were up to Alfred and Bruce, he would live forever in his old room. However, after everything that has happened since Bruce died, and, especially since Damian died, living here and using the Batcave mainframe for all his missions seemed a bit… overwhelming.

In his absence, Tim learned (well, basically confirmed, anyway) that he needed his privacy. He needed the space and opportunity to run things his way, without so many watchful eyes and unmasked interventions.

A scenario that was most definitely impossible while living under the same roof as Batman. Plus, he was sure that the demoniac kid would not let him not-sleep in peace, even if he did get more bearable after being brought back from the dead (which was kind of surprising).

“So, you’re back.”

Tim’s heart stopped. He was so busy thinking about other members of the batfamily, that he almost forgot the one that unsettled him the most. He would be lying to himself if he believed he wasn’t expecting him. He didn’t face the door when he said:

“Yeah, I guess I’m back.”

Jason stood to the doorstep, as Tim continued to tidy up his things, not so discreetly avoiding him. He was not ready for that.

Jason inhaled deeply and smirked.

“So all that attitude about not taking Bruce’s crap anymore, about not repeating mistakes that his system continuously made over decades, was just some bullshit from a grounded child. All it took was to daddy say he’s sorry and tell you’re a good boy, for you to go running under his wing again like a…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jason.” Tim turned angrily, finally facing him. “Give me a break.”

Jason was there, leaning casually against the doorframe, and looking just like he expected him to. He was with his brown leather jacket, the old surface softened with the use; his favorite blue jeans that he used only off-duty; and a smirk (that smirk) on his lips. Before Tim could reach his eyes, afraid and anxious for what he would find, and before he could complete his most sincere intention of telling the infamous Red Hood to go fuck himself, Jason’s mouth was in his own.

Tim froze. He didn’t know what he expected with his return to Gotham, but it was definitely not that.

Despite the intensity of Jason’s action, the kiss was gentle. And, as he held his face and thumbed down his cheek affectionately, he went deeper, filling Tim’s body with a warmth that he hadn’t felt since their last encounter abroad. Suddenly, all the anxiety that he nourished in the previous two months seemed silly, and he gave in to the vigilante passion and kissed him back.

Maybe coming back to Gotham would have its positive side, perhaps Tim shouldn’t be so guarded about this whole situation that was happening between them. Heaven knows that he had tried not to overthink it too much.

The kiss didn’t end as abruptly as it started, but still, too soon. However, Jason did not seem eager to put themselves apart, and Tim, embraced by one of his arms and feeling his hand in his cheek, caressed his hair, finally looking at his unexpectedly soft green eyes.

“I’m glad you’re back, Babybird.” Jason whispered with a smirk (that smirk).

And Tim smiled.


End file.
